Dora's Revenge
by beautiful-kamiya
Summary: Sequel to Dora's Rampage. Dora's Rises from the dead to seek revenge on Lateisha for killing her. Lots of Random cartoon Characters. If you didn't read Dora's Rampage I suggest you do before you read this.
1. Dates with the blondes

**Dora's Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own any cartoon character in this story.

**Before I start let me warn you!**

**If your favorite character is either killing, being killed, or evil please don't hate me. I just wanted to see how good cartoons will look like killing. Once again. Please don't be angry!**

**In this fic Dora is not as young as she seems. She is a 30 year old midget! **

**Boots also! **

**A lot of stupidity so beware!**

**Just to tell you, in this fic I'm Lateisha for those who didn't noticed. I also added my friends Dana and Janeal. Dana is a writer by the way.**

**Last time**

Lateisha, Dana, and Janeal got Dora really ticked off! Dora goes off killing almost everyone and ends up being killed by Lateisha. But the story does end there! When Dora rises from the dead again who will be there to stop her!

**Chapter 1: Dates with the Blondes**

**Dear Diary,**

**THAT STUPID VACACTION SUCKED! Why did I invite Dora anyways! She goes off killing everyone like a psycho! She even killed my boyfriend! I'm glad she's dead!**

It was a sunny day in Jump City. All the cartoon characters were walking all over the place. I myself was with my best friends Janeal and Dana. We were planning on going to PIZZA. (A.N.: You know the place in Teen Titans) I always wanted to go there with Battousai, but never had the chance. Janeal and Dana were bringing there surprise dates along. I would hate to see they were! HA! They always liked blondes.

"I can't believe Battousai and Cloe died." I said very depressed.

"Aren't you supposed to be worried over Toni?" Janeal said to me.

"She was your cousin."

"I can't believe Battousai and Cloe died!" I said again. "I mean Cloe owed me five bucks! She could have paid me and then get killed! Battousai was my soul mate!"

"Prince Sky's coming!" Janeal yelled and jumped up and down.

"Who is Prince Sky?" Dana and I asked at the same time.

"You know Prince Sky from Winx Club."

Dana and I were still puzzled. Who the hell was Prince Sky?

"You know the one with the blonde hair!"

"Oh I know him!" We lied. The truth was we didn't have a clue who Prince Sky was.

"Anyways looks like he's coming with my date too!" Dana said.

"OK? Yugi's your date?" I told you they like blondes.

I felt VERY uncomfortable at Pizza. Dana and Janeal have they're dates, I'm sitting with none, and Beast boy and Raven were having sex right in the back of me. They're moans and groans were really getting on my nerves! DON'T PEOPLE USE A ROOM THESE DAYS!

"Can't you keep it DOWN in the back there?"

"SORRY!" I heard them say.

Just then Starfire came with as our waitress. I guess they hired anybody.

"Hello, May I suggest our mustard special?" she asked.

"No we want a cheese pizza." I said.

"What is this 'cheese' of which you speak?"

"You know what, I'm not hungry." I said making Starfire walk away. How dumb can a person get? I bet she didn't even notice Beast boy and Raven.

"You know what," Yugi began. I don't believe he's starting this friendship speech again. "Friendship is the key. I love Friendship! Friendship is a bond that kept us together! Friendship is everything! Friendship is…."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YUGI!" Ok Dana was really pissed.

"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi yelled. Don't tell me he is turning into the pharaoh. I can't believe Joey and the others never noticed this.

"IT'S TIME TO DDD Duel!"

"Ok? YOU ARE SO DUMPED!" Dana yelled at him.

"Fine Bitch!" Yugi said storming out of the building.

"I think we better leave." I said. Everyone else got up and walked out of the door.

I could see Janeal wasn't having a good time either. She look like she was about to say something.

"Sky, you are WAY too quiet!"

"Did I ever tell you that I love your orange hair?"

"MY HAIR IS SO NOT ORANGE!"

"My bad that's Bloom!"

"Who the hell is bloom?"

"Who the HELL ARE YOU!" Everyone turned and saw the one called Bloom standing there very pissed.

**UH OH! CAT FIGHT! That's the end of chapter 1! More surprises and characters to come! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Bloom joins Dora

**Dora's Revenge**

**Chapter 2: Bloom joins Dora**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any cartoon or anime character in this story.**

Don't tell me they are going to fight right now! I know Janeal was pissed off, but does she have to fight. Can't they work things out?

"You come for a fight bitch!" Janeal yelled at Bloom.

"Bring it on!" Bloom yelled back, "WINX POWER!"

Ok? What was she doing?

"This is a fight you ass not a fashion show!" Janeal yelled pulling out her gun.

"EXHAUSTION PRECAUSTION!"

Janeal just dogged her attack. She was getting really bored.

"This is taking WAY too long!" Janeal said shooting Bloom in her leg. "Take that!"

"I think we better go I hear the police coming!" Dana yelled.

Everyone ran leaving Bloom bleeding in the middle of the street. Besides those policemen were dumb anyways.

"Hey Ozzy! Look!"

"This girl is bleeding Drix!"

"Should we help her?"

"Nah! Let's go for donuts!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm alive!" Dora said, "AND READY FOR REVENGE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Listen Janeal, I'm sorry about Bloom." Sky explained, "Want to make out!"

Oh no here it comes!

"EXCUSE ME!" Janeal yelled, "FUCK YOU!" She said shooting Sky.

"OK?" I said, "Who wants to come over by my house for a sleep over!"

"I DO, I DO!" Janeal and Dana said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm back to life!" Battousai said.

"SO ARE WE!" Everyone else said. Battousai then killed everyone else except Toni.

"NOW YOUR NOT!"

"So…….You didn't kill me because I'm your girlfriend's cousin?" Toni said.

"OH I FORGOT ABOUT YOU!" Battousai said killing Toni. "Now to find my girlfriend!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone was asleep except me. I was too busy thinking about Battousai. I really missed him.

"I miss you…" I said aloud.

"I hope you were referring to me!" Battousai said.

Could this be a dream? Nah then I'll be sneaking in Usher's bathroom while he was bathing and took pictures. Can't tell Battousai that though!

"BATTOUSAI!" I said not at all caring that Janeal and Dana were asleep.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Janeal said.

"Yeah people ARE trying to sleep!" Dana said.

"Girls, Battousai is back!" I said.

"AND DO WE CARE?"

"Can't you get out so we could talk?"

"FINE!" they said getting up to leave.

"So how did you get back to life?"

"I have no idea, but I do know that Dora is alive as well."

"What about the others?"

"Well…….I kind of lost control."

"YOU KILLED THEM!"

"I couldn't help it they were so annoying! Especially your cousin!"

gasp "You killed Toni?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I don't like her anyways."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"THAT STUPID BITCH!" Bloom yelled! "How dare she takes my boyfriend and then shoots me!"

"Maybe I could help." Someone said.

"Who are you?"

"The names Dora, Dora the Explorer."

"How can you help?"

"I know the girl who shot you and I'm looking for revenge myself."

"What do we do?'

"I have a plan! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ok? Do you have to laugh like that?"

"Yes what's wrong with my laugh?"

"It doesn't suit you. You're only four!"

"Between you and me I'm a 30 year old midget. I lied to and said I was 4 to get a job."

"Ok?"

"LAUGH WITH ME!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAH!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Back at Pizza)

"Beast boy!"

"Raven!"

"Excuse me but..." Star fire started, "FRIEND RAVEN, FRIEND BEASTBOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Umm getting to know each other?" They said.

"OK I shall join the getting togetherness of my friends!"

**Ok the end of chapter 3. More stupidity to come! Please Review!**

**Sponge bob: How come we died twice!**

**Lateisha: Do you want to die a third time?**

**Sponge bob: No!**

**Lateisha: THEN SHUT UP!**

**Sponge bob: MEANIE!**


End file.
